


Lavender & Strawberries

by seungcheolist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, College AU, M/M, Mansae era Mingyu, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, and the lavender hair, jeongcheol - Freeform, jihoon is there for a second, junhui too, meanhao mentioned, ofd era Jeonghan, this is literally gyuhan cheating on their partners, why do i like this concept so much, you know the red hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcheolist/pseuds/seungcheolist
Summary: Jeonghan wondered which body part and which boyfriend of Mingyu's he was tasting underneath it, wondered if Mingyu could taste Seungcheol's come beneath the blueberry flavored drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I love jeongcheol and meanhao so much but I always have this vision of Mingyu having the biggest crush on Jeonghan and Jeonghan knows but they never mention it and everything is fine until one day shit hits the fan. That day is today.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan had a system. If they were going to the club, one of them had to be sober and take care of the other who was more often than not shit faced drunk. The same way they alternated between paying for both their meals and doing all their laundry, or other household chores. This time the sober one was Jeonghan. 

A drunk Jeonghan was needy and desperate no matter where the couple were, which mostly resulted in car sex of the sort. A drunk Seungcheol, however, was openly possessive and that sometimes ended in some stranger getting a broken jaw or nose for flirting with his precious boyfriend. 

So why would Mingyu even think about taking a chance? Jeonghan was alone at the bar, and Mingyu knew it was only for a moment if the water bottle in his hands was anything to go by. Of course he'd only leave Seungcheol to go get something for Seungcheol. Should've expected it, especially since Seungcheol was probably so drunk he could barely even stand. It was a small window of opportunity but one he would leap into. 

"You know, most couples would be husband and wife, not mother and child." 

Jeonghan smirked at him, his auburn hair seeming to glow under the neon lights of the club. "I'm not judging your relationship, don't judge mine." 

"Touche," Mingyu sat at a stool by the bar, ordering two shots straight off the bat, forking out some money from his front pocket and putting it on the counter. 

"You know I'm not drinking tonight," Jeonghan rolled his eyes. 

"One shot is not going to prevent you from driving you and your baby home, hyung," the younger retorted, uncaring. Then, when the bartender passed two colorful shots their way, something fruity and glowing in the blacklight, he added, "Just don't forget to strap him up in the car seat." 

Another eye roll from the elder, "You know, he's also your hyung and he won't take kindly to you calling him a baby." 

"Are you going to tell him?" Mingyu said, his gaze intense, already dark eyes darkened by the black eyeliner that either one of his boyfriends put on him and the low light of the club. He was handsome, but he looked exceptionally desirable tonight, with his black skinny jeans and his black long-sleeved shirt and his freaking lavender hair that, just like Jeonghan's hair and their drinks, glowed because of the blacklight. He held out one of the shots to Jeonghan, the blue one while he kept the pink for himself. 

Jeonghan stared at him for a long time, at the drink in his hand really so he didn't notice Mingyu's eyes devouring his features. Jeonghan also looked desirous tonight, but Mingyu always desired him so it was no difference really. It was only intensified by the tight jeans and the white t-shirt and the blue and black flannel that Mingyu knew belonged to Seungcheol. Of course, Mingyu would've preferred Jeonghan in his clothes, much like how Wonwoo was wearing his t-shirt and Minghao in his white sweater, both way too big to be mistaken as theirs but the idea of flirting with Jeonghan while he was wearing Seungcheol's shirt turned him on a little too much, if he was honest. 

Mingyu loved Seungcheol, he really did. They always took care of one another and matters with Jeonghan aside, they never got off on the wrong foot. They were part of the same team, and they worked well together. However, Mingyu had this unyielding attraction to Jeonghan, who had been Seungcheol's boyfriend since the two were seniors in high school. He always told himself that high school relationships wouldn't last and he was content to wait them out. However, they were all in college now and they'd still been going strong. Jeonghan never helped his crush either. He knew, they all knew, all twelve of his friends knew about the desire that he hid not so well. It never helped when Jeonghan would entertain him. He knew it was just friendly but he couldn't help but think those lingering hugs, straying glances to his lips and the playful flirting was something more. Maybe Jeonghan wanted him too. 

"Fine," Jeonghan said, taking the blue drink and downing it quickly, wincing only slightly as it burned his throat. Mingyu smiled, a sly sort of smirk where he felt victorious for getting what he wanted. Then, he did the same with his own fruity, pink drink, sighing in satisfaction at the taste. It was his third drink of the night and he was honoured to have shared it with his longest crush. 

"So where is he, anyways?" Mingyu asked, leaning back against the bar counter with his body facing the large crowd of people dancing, Jeonghan at his side. 

"Over there," he replied, pointing to the area that had previously been occupied by all thirteen of them, two tables with an abundance of abandoned chairs around them considering everyone had wandered off somewhere. Seungcheol was sitting there, with Jihoon who never really drank much, playing with the younger's brown hair. He looked like he was giggling but they'd never be able to hear him from the bar, especially not over the music playing. Jihoon looked less than pleased but he was still smiling a little. 

"Cute," Mingyu muttered, because it was. "Finally decided to have some fun of your own?" 

Jeonghan held up the bottle of water, gesturing at it like that was supposed to explain the entire situation. Mingyu took it from him, resting it on the counter before he took Jeonghan's hands. 

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question and Mingyu wasn't in the mood to hear him protest, which he did, greatly. About how Seungcheol needed him, how he needed to drink some water to prevent himself from being too hungover, how Jihoon would kill him for passing off his babysitting duties on him. Mingyu didn't care. When they got to the middle of the crowd, far enough in that they probably wouldn't be seen from where Seungcheol was, Mingyu pulled Jeonghan against him, dancing to whatever the latest pop song playing was. SHINee, Mingyu thought. 

"Mingyu, come on, let me go--"

"No, have some fun. You never dance with me when you're drunk."

"That's because you always dance with Minghao, or Wonwoo, you know, your boyfriends."

"No, it's because Seungcheol would never let me touch you when he's sober." 

"Where are they anyways?" Jeonghan looked around suddenly, finding Jun, Soonyoung, Chan, Seokmin and Jisoo dancing, either paired up or with a stranger. He remembered seeing Seungkwan drag Hansol off to the bathroom sometime earlier but he lost the other two from the moment they'd reach. He'd lost Mingyu too but he was here now. 

"Fucking around, somewhere," Mingyu responded absently, pulling Jeonghan back to him and using his hold on his hands to move him, making him dance like a puppet. 

"Why aren't you with them?" Jeonghan asked, allowing Mingyu to dance him around, twirling him and then pulling him back in so that his back was pressed to the taller's chest.

"I already came," he whispered into his hyung's ear, lip brushing the shell and causing a shiver to run though him. "They wanted more but I'm driving tonight so I need the energy." 

"But you're drinking," Jeonghan said, tilting his head back so that he could speak into Mingyu's ear, his own voice a breathless whisper at the thought of Mingyu fucking either one of or both of his boyfriends, getting filthy with cum and sweat and then coming back here to grind up against him. "And you like watching them anyways, so how come you're here?" 

"Okay," he chuckled, also a bit breathless himself simply from having Jeonghan this close, breathing him in, the sweet scent of vanilla and rose and something a bit more manly that he suspected was Seungcheol's like heaven to his nose. He liked the thrill of this, of having Jeonghan and always being reminded that Jeonghan wasn't his. "You caught me, I'm a terrible liar. I really just wanted to try to get you drunk enough to loosen up, have some fun maybe." 

At the admission, his hands went dangerously low on Jeonghan's hips, beginning to move them together and dancing in a way that was purely sin for them both. The older nearly moaned, clearly feeling Mingyu's hardening crotch against his ass and feeling himself get hard in return, feeling betrayed by his own body for even wanting him. 

The song had changed, something with a melody a bit more sexy even if the words were just shy of too innocent. It was teasing Mingyu, reminding him wholly of Jeonghan. Except, Jeonghan wasn't innocent. He knew about the things he'd done, the things he liked. Seungcheol used to talk to him, before he knew about the crush. He felt like he was in a relationship with Jeonghan as well. Not that he particularly minded, it always gave him vivid pictures for his shower sessions. Now though, he had him. 

One of Mingyu's hands moved, slowly, snaking its way down to Jeonghan's thigh to give him a less than gentle squeeze and this time, the elder did let out a soft moan, so soft that if his mouth wasn't still by Mingyu's ear, he wouldn't have heard it. And fuck, if it didn't turn him on more, having Jeonghan moaning into his ear like that. 

"Stop," he said but his voice was broken and suggested that he didn't really want Mingyu to stop. He probably just didn't want Seungcheol to know. Seungcheol would probably kill him if he knew what they were doing. Fuck Seungcheol, Mingyu thought. 

The way Jeonghan was leaning his head back against Mingyu's shoulder left his neck completely exposed and the younger didn't hesitate to crane his head down and leave a soft kiss in the spot where Jeonghan's neck met his shoulder. Mingyu should stop, because not one but five of their friends were dancing so close. He was sure they could see. He didn't care. Jihoon was with Seungcheol and Jisoo was dancing with Jun, their fronts pressed together in a way that suggested the elder was drunk off his ass and had every intent of getting laid tonight. Wonwoo and Minghao wouldn't really care, considering they knew about his crush. Fuck, they'd probably want to fuck Jeonghan with him. Wouldn't that be something. Having Jeonghan and Minghao and Wonwoo at the same time. 

"Shit," he heard Jeonghan exhale and smirked to himself, feeling only a little accomplished. He wanted more, needed it. Having Jeonghan like this, only for a few moments, wasn't enough. He was greedy, he knew, considering how lucky he was that he even had this at all. He at least wanted to fluster Jeonghan some more, maybe kiss him if he was allowed to. He probably wouldn't be allowed to but a guy can dream, right? Mingyu leaned in again, biting that same spot, hearing Jeonghan moan again and feeling his own cock swell even more from just that. He'd just fucked Minghao less than an hour ago, and had sucked Wonwoo off too with a few fingers in his ass before that, and it had been enough. He hadn't wanted more, not like how they both did. So why was he this hard for Jeonghan now? It was ridiculous. 

Still, he would indulge himself and hope Jeonghan would too. "What are you thinking right now?"

Jeonghan took a moment to catch himself before laughing a little, an airy little sound that didn't really sound amused. "Just that I wouldn't be able to save you if Seungcheol caught us." 

Mingyu laughed too, though the thought scared him a bit. He had seen Seungcheol fuck up guys bigger than him for talking to Jeonghan when he was drunk before so he couldn't say he didn't know what he was getting himself into. It was the "why" he was unclear with. "We're not doing anything at all. Just a couple of friends dancing."

"We're both hard, he'll say it was some kind of foreplay. You know how irrational he gets when he's this drunk."

"You're hard?" Mingyu couldn't hide his surprise. Sure, Jeonghan was moaning for him but that didn't mean he'd gotten it up. Fuck, if he wanted Mingyu too, then the younger was not going to pass this up. Before Jeonghan could answer, he used the hand on his thigh to move up a little, seeing for himself that Jeonghan was indeed hard too. He muttered, "Fuck me." 

Jeonghan didn't protest his hand on his erection so he moved, experimentally, groping him, long fingers stroking along his length through the denim of his jeans. That had Jeonghan arching into him, trying to get away from his hand and having nowhere to go, moaning so softly and sweetly that Mingyu could barely hear it even if they were this close. In the spur of the moment, the younger's other hand came up, to rest comfortably against the redhead's throat, not pressing but firm enough so he knew it'd be there and fuck, Jeonghan was having a hard time breathing right now. 

Briefly, the thought of Seungcheol looking for him and finding him like this, in another man's arms, flashed through his head but it was gone the moment Mingyu turned his head so their lips were mere centimeters apart. Jeonghan thought about what it'd be like to have those lips on his body, starting from his neck, moving over his nipples, nipping at his hips, leaving little love bites on his thighs and then finally coming back up to catch his own. The taste of Minghao and Wonwoo still on his tongue. Shit. 

He barely registered Mingyu smirking at him before his eyes were closing and their lips were pressing against one another's. And oh, they were so soft, moving tenderly against his own, shy, nothing of the hotshot Mingyu had been before. It lasted for all of four seconds before Jeonghan was pulling away. They stared at one another for a moment, neither really sure that that had just happened. And then, like the flipping of a switch, Mingyu was holding him tighter, capturing his lips in a more fierce kiss, full of more lust than the first. Jeonghan responded as such, kissing with a fire Mingyu knew was reserved for his boyfriend. He didn't care, it was his right now, that was all that mattered. 

Jeonghan was the one to open his mouth first, an invitation, one Mingyu had not hesitated to take. Jeonghan tasted fruity, like the shot he had downed not too long ago but he tasted like more. Mingyu couldn't name it. It was... just, more. To Jeonghan, Mingyu also tasted like the shot, a strawberry kind of flavor and more too. He wondered which body part and which boyfriend of Mingyu's he was tasting underneath it, wondered if Mingyu could taste Seungcheol's come beneath the blueberry flavored drink. He had sucked him off in the bathroom before Seungcheol got shit faced. 

They weren't too sure how long they stayed like that, heard the song change a few times before someone was screaming Jeonghan's name over the music. It immediately made them break apart, both gasping and panting. Mingyu licked his lips as Junhui pushed his way through the crowd, coming face to face with Jeonghan. He pulled the elder close to him, speaking directly into his ear. Whatever it was, Jeonghan nodded and Jun left. 

Things were more awkward now, on Jeonghan's part and he spoke with his head bowed, unable to look the younger in the eye. "I need to... Seungcheol, he... I'll see you later." 

And he was gone before Mingyu could even nod, disappearing back into the crowd to the bar. Mingyu watched him get two bottles of water and take them back to the table they normally sit at for the first ten minutes, Seungcheol pulling him close and in for a kiss.


End file.
